Embry's Calling
by rubyprincess57
Summary: An Embry imprint story. Embry is the last wolf to imprint, but when he meets a certain someone named Lizzie, from BD, what do you think will happen? 3 yrs. after BD, Embry/lizzie are 20.
1. Chapter 1

Embry's Calling  
Chapter 1

**Lizzie's POV**

"No, I'm not going in there!"

"Too bad, so sad. Elizabeth, you're going in there, whether you like it or not." Elizabeth, that's the name she uses when she's serious about something. Why did she have to be serious now? Why did she have to be serious about a _bridal _shop?

If you don't understand a thing I'm talking about, let me explain. First off, my name is Elizabeth Greene, but I always tell people to call me Lizzie. I'm 20 years old, I have light, golden-brown hair that waved to my mid-back, I was slightly tan, not paper white, with a few freckles on my cheeks, and I also have light brown eyes. I am the girl who would rather be relaxing at home with a few movies and video games, opposed to shopping more than I really need to. My top obsession would be looking at cars that I love, and picturing me driving in one, other than my beat up Lexus.

The girl beside me is my best friend, Chantal, who is the complete opposite of me. She has long, straight black hair, and she is Native American, while I'm half Irish, half English. Chantal has dark brown, almost black, eyes, and she absolutely loves dressing up, while I stick to jeans, a comfy shirt, and some lip gloss. Both of us share an apartment in Seattle, we've been sharing it for about a year, and Chantal managed to drag me out to do some shopping. I should have expected this, seeing as she was my best friend since middle school.

Why we're at a bridal shop, I have no freaking idea. We drove into a plaza that had a collection of stores, and we walked out face-to-face with "The best bridal shop in town!" No, really, that was the store name. And then, Chantal turns to me and says, "We are going in there!"

Second only to dressing herself up, Chantal loves to dress other people up, usually being me, and the line she uses ALL the time is, "I just know that I'll find something that looks sooo perfect on you!" Yeah, I'm a sucker for that stare she gives me, the, "I'm gonna break down if you say no."

So I was pushed into the store, where the over friendly greeter chirped a, "Hey there, girls! Need any help?"

"No, thanks," I managed to say as the fashion fanatic started shuffling through dresses with great care. A quote from Chant: Treat clothes the way you want them to treat you.

"Okay, do you want a sleeveless, long train? Pick one," she called to me.

"Here, pick one for yourself, I'll find my own," I answered back. I was hoping that she'd give up that easily, but she watched me from the corner of her eye, until I heaved a small sigh and began my search.

Okay, maybe I seem like a slob, or just an emotionless person, but I still care for people. I keep talk as much as I can to my mom on the phone, read books, work at my job as a pat-time mechanic, and go to places with my friends. See, that's pretty good.

I looked for about 20 minutes, not really liking all of the dresses I saw. I wasn't a big fan of giant frills, but I liked unique things, things that I haven't seen anyone wear. I liked standing out with my clothes, but not 'in the spotlight' way. A way that showed I had a different personality. I was about to give up and leave, but a dress at the back caught my eye.

It was placed all by itself on a small rack marked 'unknown'. Why anyone wouldn't want this dress I was thinking about. It was vintage, with lace lining, and it was layered nicely. It was an off-white color, and looked both simple but elegant and classy. In other words, I loved it. I could imagine myself wearing this the day I got married, however far away that may be, and it was something that wouldn't be out of style.

"I found one," I said to Chantal on my way to the fitting room. While I slipped it on, careful not to tear the delicate lining, I was surprised that it was a virtually perfect fit, and sort of stretchy, so even if I gained a few pounds, it would still fit. I took a deep breath, knowing my ecstatic friend would be waiting outside, ambushing me as I opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Embry's Calling  
Chapter 2

**Embry's POV**

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, I do."

"Stop it, I do!"

This was usually what I heard the Pack and their imprints say, no matter the ages. But even little Claire, who was just 5, started saying this today. The sad part was, I couldn't make fun of Quil, her 'baby-sitter' as he told everyone who wondered why a big, hulking man followed a little girl around and obeyed her every command. Well, almost.

But, first, let me tell you who I am. My name's Embry Call, and I got my name from a soap opera that my mom used to watch. I'm now 20 years old, but I'm still best friends with Jacob Black and Quil Ateara. If you're wondering who the Pack is, we're a group of Quileute guys who have a gene that turns us to werewolves, or shape shifters, actually. We start to phase when there are vampires in the area, and I phased when I was about 16 years old. In the group there was Sam, the leader, Jacob, Leah, Quil, Leah, Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin, and some other younger wolves. But there was some Pack drama, Jake left, followed by Leah and Seth, to protect Jake's newborn imprint, and soon after that me and Quil entered their little Pack. Now, we've made a new Treaty saying that the Cullens, with before notice, can come into La Push, the Cullens being the vampires. No, I'm not lying; I'm not creative enough to make this up.

Well, back to what I was saying before, I was hanging out with Quil while he was taking care of Claire, and while she begged him to be able to stay up as long as she wanted, and he refused at first, she began to cry. I swear, I don't think I've ever seen Quil in so much pain than whenever Claire cries, and he let her stay up an hour more. When he was tucking her in, she said_ I love you _to him. Then what I said before was argued between the two, until at last she fell asleep. When Quil returned from her bedroom, he looked as happy as if he had one the grand prize of the lottery. I left then, so he could be alone with his happiness, and so I didn't have to witness, yet again, what I didn't have.

The legends say that imprinting is rare, but now I think it's rare if you _don't _imprint. Really, even Leah and the younger kids imprinted! I might seem depressed, and even Jake and the Cullens brought it up once, but I just can't stand it anymore. My life now was hanging out with the Pack, working my job as a postal delivery guy part time. That's a lame job, I know, but I need the money. I still never told my mom about the whole wolf thing, and she got so pissed after I snuck off on her birthday. Well, it was a major dealing with vampires, I had to be there! Anyways, she kicked me out eventually because I was "just too much for her to handle." So, I got an apartment and needed money to pay rent, sue me.

The next day, I woke up and pulled on my shorts, not bothering with a shirt; us wolves have a built in heater, plus it was warm, so I wouldn't attract much attention. My boss didn't care, then again she was always staring 'down there', so maybe that's why. Huh, never thought of that. I pulled on some sneakers, not wanting to look like a complete hobo, and climbed into my car. It wasn't the best, but I worked with what I got. I reached the delivery station, which was in Port Angeles, in less than 10 minutes, record timing. Well, it's good that it was a holiday today. I needed the extra delivery time to forget about the whole imprinting stuff.

I drove around the area, knocking doors, getting the electronic signature pad out, and going back. It's a job that I would've made fun of when I was younger, but I had to deal with it now. Well, I was giving out resumes, so maybe the opportunity would come soon. I wanted to work in an auto mechanics shop, like with cars and motorcycles. I was good with those sorts of things, even better than Jake. I was the one who fixed the motorcycles for him, but of course, for his sake, I told Bella that he did it.

I took a look at my last delivery destination, and saw that it was at a bridal shop in Seattle. I glanced at the street names, got in my car, which I insisted on using instead of the trucks the company used. I drove for about an hour, trying to take it slower than I normally would have. I was tired of moving so fast, I needed to relax. Maybe sleep a while, I haven't slept over 4 hours in so long, but that would be for a different time, when I wasn't in the middle of the highway.

I saw the plaza sign, and turned in. Wow, there were only a few cars, including a beat-up Lexus that would look amazing if I could work with it…So I guessed that there were only employees and like, 2 customers. "The best bridal shop in town," wow, that was a weird name. This part of the town looked like the least lively, but little did I know what would be on the other side of this bridal shop door.

**Oooh, what do you think will happen? Review please, but I'm still happy I managed to get one review on this FF's first day. THANK YOU **Twilightgurl1917**, you made a part of my weird day ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Embry's Calling

Chapter 3

**Lizzie's POV**

"You look amazing, Lizzie! That dress is so you!" Chantal cried as she started twirling me around; checking out the dress in every angle. I climbed up on that pedestal that stands in front of 4 different mirrors, and I loved what I chose. It was a great fit, beautiful, and one of a kind, nothing anybody would ever have. I wanted this so badly, even if I wouldn't be getting married anytime soon, at this rate. I could keep it, though; I was just scared that I couldn't afford the dress. If it wasn't in my budget, I would probably cry.

"Thanks, Chantal, did you find one?" She frowned.

"Yes, I found one, but it turns out it was 'just for display'," as she said this she shot a murderous glance at the sales cashier. Not that 'Cindy' saw; she was too busy checking out some guy walking in with a package for her. I started to giggle, and that's when he turned around.

To say that he was handsome was an understatement; this guy was gorgeous! And he was staring at me, looking sentimentally into my eyes and not checking me out, like my previous boyfriends had when they had first seen me. He started looking me over, not in a perverted way, but it was a way that looked like he was seeing the prettiest girl ever, like the look the groom gets when the bride walks down the aisle, like listening to a perfect melody.

And I noticed that I was looking at him the same way, seeing his perfect chest, perfect abs, his dark brown eyes, short black hair, and full lips. He only wore a pair of shorts, and I found myself wondering why, but dismissing it when I looked back up at him. And this guy was HUGE. Very built and very tall, like almost 7 feet!

"Umm, Liz, why are you and that stranger sharing a blissful moment?" Chantal ruined the perfect silence by whispering in my ear. I didn't even hear her walk towards me; I was that caught up with staring into the beautiful eyes of this boy, actually, he was a man. The eyes that held love, confusion, sorrow, and longing…

"Hello? Elizabeth!" I quickly spun my head towards her and, from the corner of my eye, saw that the man ducked his head down, as if he could hear Chantal while she was whispering, but still looked up through his long lashes at me.

"Sorry, Chantal, here, read the price, I'm too scared to look at it."

"Holy Jesus Christ!"

"What? Is it over or under or-"

"You've got enough for it! Look at it!"

The price tag read $400, but it had a half off sticker on it. $200, wow, if that's not luck, I don't know what is. Chantal and I jumped around like little girls, laughing and saying how we were so happy. I noticed that the shirtless guy was watching me with happiness in his eyes, so I quickly stopped and went back and changed. Then I finally bought my dress! I had to sign the receipt, and then wait while the postage guy did the whole signature routine to give it to the cashier. Doing this made him look bored, but when he turned around to see me his mouth turned to a huge grin.

"Congratulations, that dress is really nice. It looks great on you."

"Thank you," I said shyly.

"My name's Embry. Embry Call."

"I'm Lizzie Greene," I said, and shook the big hand that he extended forward. His hand was so warm, and I think Chantal noticed when both of us held on too long. Cindy cleared her throat, and we awkwardly let go.

"Nice meeting you, Lizzie, I have a feeling that we'll see each other soon." He reluctantly turned to the door and walked out, waving at me as he got in his car. It was then that I noticed Embry had placed his phone-number in my hand.

**A/N- And the result of this chapter? Please review!**

**P.S, sorry I took so long. I was done like a week ago, but unfortunately had no internet, therefore could not publish the story...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Embry's Calling  
Chapter 4

**Embry's POV**

"Hey, handsome, can I help you?" I knew I was feeling a tugging sensation in this building, but I was sure it was not coming from this cashier. She wasn't my type, and I couldn't even see her real face past all of her make-up.

"I need to deliver this package to…" I looked down at the name on my list. "…Cindy Jones."

"That's my name!" She said, as if there was another Cindy that was hiding outside.

"I'm just going to get it from my car," I quickly replied, expecting her to catch on. By the looks of it, she didn't, because she was still trying to make lovey-dovey eyes at me. I walked out, and stayed there for about 10 unnecessary seconds, and then walked back in carrying the package. She saw me entering and quickly fumbled with her hands, twirling them around in her hair. I heard a beautiful sound, like an angel singing a baby to sleep, but it was laughter.

I turned, and saw a girl, or should I say woman, about my age, and then she stopped. _Why? _I asked myself, but I just stared into her eyes; a soft brown, like cinnamon, framed by thick lashes. There was confusion in those eyes, but why wouldn't this perfect girl be confused if a giant was staring at her. But she was also staring at me, in a way that made me happy, like she liked what she was seeing.

She had light red-gold hair that softly waved down her back, soft, full pink lips, and a small nose to balance everything out. My eyes trailed over her full figure, taking in every detail, and I saw this mystery girl doing the same to me. She was tall and slender, and her arms seemed toned, as if she carried a lot of things or worked out. In other words, she was perfect, and I was dazzled by how _I_ had imprinted on someone like _her_.

I noticed a petite girl with black hair, Native American by her features, slowly walk up to my imprint and whisper in her ear. "Umm, Liz, why are you and that stranger sharing a blissful moment?" A normal person couldn't hear this, even in a silence such as this one, but of course I, the freaky werewolf/shape shifter, could.

"Hello? Elizabeth!" Her friend whispered again. Elizabeth, what a beautiful name! I ducked my head a little bit, shy that I had been staring at this innocent girl for such a long time, but I peeked up at her through my eyelashes. She was blushing, and looked annoyed at her friend whom she was looking at now.

"Sorry, Chantal, here, read the price, I'm too scared to look at it." If I thought only her body was gorgeous, I was wrong. Her voice was like melting honey, so sweet and soft. I could listen to her talk for hours on end, even if she was giving a lecture on biology.

"Holy Jesus Christ!" Chantal yelled back at her.

"What? Is it over or under or-" What? If the dress was too expensive, I could buy it for her…no Embry, that would just creep her out.

"You've got enough for it! Look at it!" Through the mirror, I could see that the price was $400, but with a half off sticker, making it $200. Both of the friends started cheering and jumping up and down, and I couldn't help but be affected by the happiness radiating off Elizabeth. I smiled at the both of them, and I think Elizabeth saw this, for she ran back to the change room and walked back out with a T-Shirt and skinny jeans. She looked beautiful in this everyday outfit and the wedding dress; it was hard for me not to admire just how good she could pull anything off.

She paid for the dress, and the Cindy girl was glaring daggers at her. I frowned; was it that she wanted this dress, or because of me? I paid little attention to this, trying to take everything in. I had imprinted. Wow, _me. _Embry Call. The wolf that never imprinted. That is, until now. Cindy gave Elizabeth a huge receipt to sign, and I admired my imprint's pride as she walked to the other side of the counter to sign. I probably didn't notice that I stared after her like some creeper, she really was something to look at, but I guess Cindy did.

"Sir, could I get the package now, while _she's _signing the receipt?" I noticed how the cashier sneered when she said 'she.' I walked over and stuck out the electronic pad, and hoped that she would finish fast. I was so tired of people getting confused and asking stupid questions like, "Do I press 'accept' when I'm done?" No shit, Sherlock. Elizabeth and her friend, Chantal, came skipping back, only to have Cindy harshly ask them to wait behind me. I tried to tell her that they were here first, but she shushed me. The two friends glared at her while I sighed, and Cindy seemed to like their annoyance. When she was finally done, I moved out of the way for the girls. Then, I had a great idea: instead of asking Elizabeth for a date right now, I could give her my card, which had my name and phone number. We could go slow, I could manage that. At least, I hoped I could. I turned around to see my one and only, and my bored frown turned into a full blown grin. My cheeks would probably hurt after, but I would do anything for this girl, and it would be worth it.

"Congratulations, that dress is really nice. It looks great on you," I told her shyly. Wow, could I sound more dorkier?

"Thank you," she said in her smooth voice, and it was even better when she was talking to me. I was up in cloud nine right now, and I didn't want to come back down.

"My name's Embry. Embry Call."

"I'm Lizzie Greene," she answered, so I guess she didn't really like the name Lizzie. I stuck my hand out, and she smiled and shook it back. Her hand was so small compared to mine, and she seemed to feel how warm I was, but it looked like she liked it. We hung on a little longer than normal people would, and her friend started clearing her throat. _Ugh, way to ruin the moment,_ I thought to myself, but if I were looking from her perspective, I probably seemed like a creepy stalker with no shirt on. We let go of each other's hands, and I grinned at her as I slipped my card in her hand.

"Nice meeting you, Lizzie, I have a feeling that we'll see each other soon." Slowly, oh so slowly, I turned towards the door and walked away, waving as I opened my car door. It was then that I realized what was right in front of my nose. I had met my imprint at a _bridal _store. She was getting married to someone, and it wasn't going to be me. I couldn't stop the fury that bursted out of me, and I smacked the car dashboard, which in turn released the airbag into my face. I cursed loudly, and continued my drive. I didn't even try to wipe the tears forming in my eyes; my life was over.

**^ A little drama forming in this story! Poor Embry, what is he gonna do now? IS Lizzie going to call his number? And what is Chantal going to do about all of this? Review on what you think of the story, and if I should add something more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKay, don't hate me for this chap, but Embry is seriously depressed. Well, come on, he has to be, he thinks Liz is getting married!**

Embry's Calling  
Chapter 5

"Embry, tell us what happened!"

I was laying down on my couch, only half listening to Jacob and Quil's feeble attempts at getting me to talk. I had imprinted, and now it was lost. It had ended in that short amount of time that I saw Lizzie, and I had actually had high hopes. Only to have them burned, swallowed, then vomited out, and flushed away. I had even given her my number and name; how the hell hadn't I noticed we were in a bridal store?

The door slammed open, and I heard a few quick footsteps hurry to the living room. I was too screwed to even look up at who they were; what actually mattered anymore?

"Okay, Embry, I want to know what happened, and I want to know _now."_ This was from Sam, and even though he wasn't exactly my alpha anymore, I could hear the Alpha Command strongly in his voice. Jacob's jaw clenched; I knew he didn't like Sam's forced method of taking our choices away just like that. Jacob hadn't even used an Alpha Command at all. But as this information passed through my head, I realized that I didn't give a shit.

I tried to keep my mouth closed, but thanks to that stupid Alpha Command, the truth came flying out.

"I was doing my regular job, delivering stuff," I paused, out of habit, to wait for someone to make fun of my job. No one did. "And then I ended up at this bridal shop in Seattle. Then I…" I stopped, beginning to punch my couch and clenching my fists in frustration.

"Whoa, come on, Embry, what else?" Sam asked patiently.

"I IMPRINTED, OKAY?! I IMPRINTED IN A BRIDAL SHOP, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN?!" I couldn't take the pain, not like this. Maybe if we could just stay friends, that'd be okay. NO, I don't think I could handle that. But, still, it would be better than never seeing her. Or would it? My imprint, in the arms of another.

"Sshh, Embry, calm down, bro! Tell us what else happened," Jake tried to say soothingly.

"Calm down? How can I calm down, Jake?! You've never been through this, Renesmee was your best friend's daughter, and they had no problem with it! My imprint is getting married, and I can't do anything without hurting her!"

"Okay, Em, don't calm down. Just let all your anger out and then tell us the whole story," Sam said, the nice guy phase quickly wearing off. I got up, eager to let my anger out, and walked out to the balcony.

I took a deep breath, and then…

"!"

I walked back into the room, my voice hoarse. "Okay, I'll tell you. So, I walk in, start giving the cashier lady the information, and out walks this girl. And I noticed at the last second that she was wearing a wedding dress. But she was so perfect, and we were having a moment and everything. Her friend eventually snapped her out of it, and then I said hi to her and said my name. Before I left, I slipped my phone number in her hand."

"Oh, man, you did _not _do the 'I have a feeling we'll see each other soon' line, did you? Man, that was _my _line!" I heard Jake smack the back of Quil's head, hard. Good, he deserved it.

"Well, did you get _her _name?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah, Lizzie Greene. Well, her name's Elizabeth, but she likes Lizzie." Oh god, it pained me to say her name, let alone think it.

Jake had his thinking face on. "I remember that name from somewhere, I just forget where."  
Sam cleared his throat, re-alerting Jacob. "Guys, this probably isn't one of Embry's better days, maybe we should leave. Embry, if there's anything you need, let us know."

I noticed how all of the guys stared at me warily, like I was about to commit suicide or something. I probably looked like I did, except that doesn't work on were-wolves. Humans, get all the luck.

So, I just stayed home alone. What did I do? I sat on my couch, looking at the ceiling, too angry and sad to go to sleep. Anyways, I was busy making Lizzie's face with all the points on the ceiling. Finally, when there was nothing else to do to remember more of Lizzie, I slept. There, my world changed. Instead of not getting my imprint, I dreamed that I was the one walking her down the aisle, giving her a kiss on the cheek, holding her close when she was cold.

Well, everything is never as it seems.

**Added a little Fireflies lyric there, if you noticed. Anyways, if you want to see Liz's dress. here's the link:**

.

**p.s. dont hate vintage stuff, in my opinion, this dress is adorable :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Embry's Calling  
Chapter 6

**LizPOV**

"What the hell was that about?"

Chantal and I climbed into my car, and the question that I hoped she wouldn't ask came out.

"Uh, what do you mean about that?" I replied, starting the car. _Please don't answer, please don't answer._

"I think you do know, but I'll remind you. That random guy-"

"His name's Embry," I said softly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Embry. Embry walks in, gives you a mega-long stare, and just as I'm about to ask what his problem is I turn and see you staring back at him."

I nodded, not really paying attention to what my best friend was saying, and started to slip Embry's number into my pocket.

"What is that? Give it," she reached over, and I held my arm above my head, glad that Chantal was so short, and that I was tall. Well, I should've known that she wouldn't give up that easily. She leapt on my arm, and tried to grab it, but my kung fu grip was strong.

"UGH, watch it, you're gonna kill us!" I quickly steadied the steering wheel, and that's when she grabbed the card.

"Hmm, Embry Call 555 642 1587. He gave you his number. What a freak." She pressed the button to slide the window down, but I grabbed the card again and slid the window up, locking the button.

"Come on, Liz, the guy is probably a pervert or something. You saw the way he was staring at you!" She tried to mimic someone giving you the evil eye, and I shook my head at her.

"No, he's not creepy, and he wasn't staring at me. Well, not like that, anyway. It's like he was…I don't know, looking into my soul or something," I said, thinking about it.

Chantal scoffed. "Oh, please! That's total crap and you know it." I pulled up into our apartment parking lot, parked in the garage and turned the engine off. In the elevator going up I didn't even say a word to Chantal, and we didn't even jump when it reached the top, like we always did.

I took my keys out and opened the door, kicking my shoes off and turning to my friend, who was attempting to take her heels off.

"Here, let me help you, Chant," I said, unstrapping the strap and pulling it off her feet. I helped with the other one, too, and then looked at her.

She gave me a hard look, and crossed her arms. "Don't you even _think_ about calling him."

I sighed. "Look, Chantal, Embry seems different than all the other guys. I get a good feeling from him. I really think I should call him."  
"Liz, I'm not doing this to be a bitch; I'm doing this for your safety. I've seen you and the guys you've dated, and you look happy. And then they dump you. I just…I don't want you getting hurt again, and by someone you actually think will be different." Her expression softened, and the real Chantal was back again. I gave her a huge hug, and we stayed like that for a minute.

"Thank you, Chant, but I really have a feeling with Embry. I've never felt this about any of the guys I've dated; I would've told you if I had. You're my best friend, you should know what I should do, and you know I'll listen to what you say. But I might not do it exactly." We both laughed.

"Yep, we're true best friends. Now, get off me, shitface."

"Hoe."

"Tramp."

We laughed and continued with this game; it was a game where we dissed each other, or thought of mean things to say to people that pissed us off. But I noticed that we also did this when the moment was getting too mushy.

About an hour later, I picked up my phone, carefully dialing the number. Before I pressed 'call', I thought it through one more time, and then I pressed the button.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring._

A rule me and Chantal made: If the phone rings more than 4 times, and no one answers, hang up. This had to be about the only time that I didn't use the rule.

A few rings later, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A tired voice said.

I took a deep breath. "Hi, is this Embry? It's Lizzie Greene." I hoped that he remembered me.

"Lizzie? Uh, hey. Did you need anything, I thought you were gonna throw my number out or something." I could hear the hope in his voice, and I smiled.

"Why would I do that, Embry? And, I wanted to see if you wanted to go somewhere sometime, you know, get to know each other." I gulped.

"Are you free tonight at 8:00? Maybe we could go to Port Angeles for coffee or something."

I smiled even wider. "Um, yeah, I'm free tonight. Should I meet you at the Starbuck's there?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Well, I'll see you later then. Bye, Lizzie," Embry said, sounding much happier than when he first answered.

"Bye!" I answered, and slowly hung up. I saw Chantal standing across the room from me, tapping her foot and looking at the time.

"Well, big girl, right now its 6:30pm. Why don't you get a quick make-over from yours truly?"

**Oh, crap. Chantal is on the loose. I'm sorry to anyone is is really confused by my story; I'll try to make it more clear. Plus, ver, ver, VERY sorry if you guys were getting annoyed by the depressing Embry. Here are some answers to your questions:**

lovelydasom**- yes, it is depressing, so truly sorry about that. but he thinks lizzie is getting married! btw, she isn't, but it makes no sense to have her in a bridal shop if Embry didn't THINK shes getting married.**

**Well, as always, Review :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Embry's Calling  
Chapter 7

**Embry's POV**

As I hung up the phone, a million questions buzzed in my head, these being the most prominent ones:

_Did she really want to see me?_

_Was she getting married?_

_If yes to the question before, why was she even bothering?_

I glanced at the clock, which read 6:30. I rushed to the bathroom with a towel, intent on not being late tonight.

**Xx*xX**

**Lizzie's POV**

I backed away slowly from the crazy girl coming after me.

"Oh, no. Mm-mm, hell no. Put the straightener down, Chant," I said, as my friend quickly grabbed the hair straightener from the bathroom, as if using it as a weapon against me.

"Calm down, Lizzie, just making you look hot for your date with Embry," she calmly said, emphasizing the _hot _in the sentence.

I thought of a way to fight back, but then gave up; what was the use of it against _Chantal? _This girl put Gandhi to shame. I sat on the couch, opening one eye to see all of the make-up being piled on the table.

"Uh, Chant, _natural_, remember? I don't wanna look like a clown."

"Yep. Not on your _first date._"

I groaned. "Okay, I've had plenty of dates before, you can quit that." She rolled her eyes, and even I couldn't believe what I had said. Both Chantal and I knew that I had never been excited for any one of the guys that I'd dated before. Nothing, not even needing the whole 'deep breath, inhale, exhale' crap. But I had barely even known Embry, yet I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Well, they weren't even butterflies, they were like elephants.

I relaxed to the feel of Chant brushing some face powder on my cheeks.

"Just a little bit, because you have a clear complexion," she always said. Next, she applied a little black eyeliner, not too much, but just to show that you weren't a 'good girl'. After that, she would curl my eyelashes, adding some _water_-proof mascara (there had been a date I was on where the waiter spilled water on me. I looked like a panda my whole date, and I didn't let Chantal do my make-up until we bought some water-proof mascara).

She added no lip gloss on my lips. "Concentrating make-up on your eyes _and _your mouth will make you look like a clown."

For the finishing touch, she sprayed just a little bit of glitter in my hair, her signature style. She placed a tight fitting red top, with a cut just low enough to not make you look slutty, and a pair of dark skinny jeans in my hands, signaling that is was time for me to change.

After changing, I glanced in the mirror and gasped at the person staring back at me. I looked amazing! Years of testing make-up on me had finally perfected Chantal's skills, and she had outdone herself tonight. She came up behind me, patting down some loose strands of hair back in place.

"Well, no thank you?" She teased. I grabbed her and squeezed a hug out of her.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you so much!" I heard her groaning, and let go so that she could breathe properly.

"No problem, darling, just don't wipe your make-up off on my shirt."

I glanced back into the mirror again, checking if I had too much make-up on.

"Lizzie, you look perfect. If I was a guy, I would totally screw you," she said with a wink. I smiled back at her, and grabbed the purse that she had left out for me.

"Bye, Chant. Thank you so much again. I'll do anything for you!" I called as I opened the door.

"Well, if he has a friend or brother, that would work," I heard her say as I exited the apartment.

I frowned; I really did feel sorry for Chant, whose love life was just as bad as mine, even worse. Her boyfriend had proposed to her when she was 18, and she told him that she needed time to think about it. Later at his house, she had found a thong beside his bed, and that _didn't _belong to her. She ended it right then and there, and has finally got back on track with her life.

_Well, who knows. Maybe Embry does have a brother,_ I thought to myself as I sped on the highway towards Port Angeles.

**Yes, yes, people, calm down. The date is next!**


	8. Chapter 8

Embry's Calling  
Chapter 8

**Embry's POV**

I turned aimlessly into different streets, searching for the Starbuck's. _Where the hell is it? _More importantly, why did I agree to come if I didn't know where it was? I was such a dumbass, I was going to be late and look like a fool. And then Elizabeth would never want to see me again.

Wait, there's the sign! I floored the gas pedal, going at 100 mph. I stomped on the brakes and swiftly turned the car, parallel parking it in one try.

I opened my car door and I swear I almost saw smoke rising from the tire marks. Wow, way to make a dramatic entrance. I glanced around, seeing if my imprint would be coincidentally walking by. She wasn't, as I had expected. I walked to the door, at a regular slow human pace, and opened it, walking inside and sitting on an empty couch, leaving room beside me for Lizzie to sit down. The door opened, and I could smell the familiar scent of ocean waves. I turned my head to see the most beautiful goddess ever to walk this earth.

Clad in jeans and a tight fitting top, she looked so perfect. Well, my kind of perfect, at least.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

I opened the door, glad that there was barely anyone in the Starbuck's. I looked around, trying to find Embry, and then noticed that he was sitting in a couch all the way at the back, smiling brightly at me. Again, he looked at me the same way as he did in the store, but this time I sensed that there was something really bothering him. I waved at him, and began to walk over. I was half expecting him to not be wearing a shirt again, but he was actually wearing a dark blue buttoned top, collar opened just a little. The color contrasted well with his dark skin, and made him look all the better.

"So, how've you been?" He asked me.

I chuckled. "You mean from the few hours since I've seen you. Pretty good, except that I got attacked by Chantal." Remembering that he didn't know her, I quickly added," She's the friend that was at the store."

He nodded knowingly, and then tilted his head to the side, clearly confused. "Wait, she attacked you. Why?" I pointed to my make-up and outfit.

"Well, I wouldn't put all of this make-up on with out her forcing me to." _Well, I also wanted to because you would be here…_

Embry quickly looked back at my face, and then his smile returned. "Well, I think you look beautiful, make-up or no make-up," he said softly, I barely heard him. I blushed, and he looked down at his hands, before looking back up into my eyes. Then the same thing that happened at the bridal shop happened again; we just _clicked. _It was like I had known him all my life.

"Do you wanna get some coffee, talk a bit?" Embry asked me.

"Umm, y-yeah of course," I stammered. Well, that was totally out of character for me. We walked into the line, and, being a gentleman, Embry let me go first.

"No, you go, you were here before me," I said. He rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Just go," he insisted, and I finally went up and ordered. Both of us got the biggest size, wanting a long time to talk. We walked back to the couch, sat down, and I crossed my legs.

"You know, normally I would say chivalry is dead, but I guess anything is possible with you," I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

"You don't know how right you are," Embry chuckled ominously, and I was even more mystified by this man.

"Okay, change of topic, how old are you, Lizzie?"

"I'm 20. And how old are you, 26?" I asked. Well, he did seem pretty old, but yet his eyes were that of a young man's.

"Do I really look that old to you? And no, I'm 20," he replied.

"Oh. Okay, my turn. Where do you live? You know I live in Seattle." Okay, maybe that seemed a little too weird to ask as my first question.

"I live in La Push, the Indian reservation beside Forks."

"So you're Quileute?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I know my cities," was all I said, and I placed my feet on the table. He took a gulp of his coffee, turning back to me.

"Okay, other than Chantal, do you have any close friends?"

"Honestly, no one but Chantal is really considered a close friend. They're all just, acquaintances or something."

"So, am I an acquaintance, too?" Embry asked, his face amused.

I pursed my lips, taking a while with my answer. "Well, I _guess_ you can be considered a close friend..."

"Okay, fair enough. You're turn."

* * *

**Embry's POV**

I wanted to ask one question very badly; whether she was married or not. But it's not like I could ask that straight away, I needed to stall a while.

Lizzie cleared her throat, and looked me in the eye. "Okay, have you ever dated anyone?"

"Do you call this a date?" I asked her, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yes, I guess it is. Wait, _this _is your first date?" She exclaimed, her light brown eyes widening. A few people turned to look at me. IU chose to ignore them.

"Oh, sorry, Embry," she answered, "I didn't mean to scream."

"Forget it, Lizzie, its fine. So, have _you_ dated anyone?" Okay, this was the moment of truth. She would lie, or tell me the truth.

"Yeah, I have. I've actually dated a lot of guys, but they all turned out to be…"

"Not right?" I finished.

"Exactly!"

"Have you ever actually _liked _any one of the guys?" I stiffened as she paused, and took a deep breath. "I mean, its okay, if you don't want to talk about it, I get it. I know guys that are like that."

"No, here, I'll tell you. But now I get an extra question." She took another sip of coffee, throwing it in the garbage.

"So, I was dating this one guy, Richard. He was pretty nice at first, and I thought I found the one, but then he started ordering me around, like I was his maid or something. Eventually, I dumped him, and I haven't heard from him ever since. He was the closest guy that I actually came to like." I was finally truly happy; she wasn't getting married! She didn't look sad, but as far as I could tell, Elizabeth could hide her emotions well. I placed my hand under hers, lightly squeezing it. She gave me a small grin and squeezed back.

"That happened to one of my friends, she's like a sister to me. I've seen the pain in her eyes everyday. Well, up until now, she met a guy, and she thinks he's the one." That was a small explanation of what happened to Leah, except that Sam had turned into a wolf, imprinted on her cousin, Emily, leaving Leah heartbroken, who then turned into a wolf, and later on imprinted on a guy named Dylan. Confusing, isn't it?

"Oh, that must suck. What's her name, who are your other friends?" She asked, attempting to change the topic. I realized she hadn't even tried to move her hand away, so I took the opportunity to rub soft soothing circles into her palm. She seemed to like that, so I continued to talk.

"Well, her name's Leah. I have two best friends, Jacob and Quil. I have more really close friends, all of them are like family. There's Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Dylan, Seth, and two younger kids that are okay, Brady and Collin. I don't really hang out with them much," I laughed.

"How did you meet each other?" I stared at her for a moment, trying to assess my answer.

"Uh, let's just say it's a small town." Nice save, Embry. I felt Lizzie's hand try to loosen, and I quickly let go.

"Sorry, your just really hot," she explained. I knew what she meant, but I smirked at her anyway.

"Thanks, it takes time to look like this."

"Shit, that didn't come out right. I meant…you know, your hand."

"I know, Lizzie, I'm just messing with you."

"Okay. I'm just gonna go to the rest room for a minute." As she got up, she turned to me. "Well, you actually are pretty hot." She walked over to the rest room, and the door shut. That didn't mean my jaw still wasn't hanging open, though.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

_You actually are pretty hot; _did I actually say that out loud?! I walked calmly to the rest room, and then slapped myself inside. Oh god, this was so embarrassing. I checked my make-up in the mirror, and fixed my hair. I quickly chewed on a mint, just in case, and took a deep breath, walking out the door.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

She came back about three minutes later, and I acted calm. She looked pretty embarrassed, so I didn't bring up what she said before. There was an awkward moment of silence, but I tried to break it. I didn't like awkward-ness, especially with my imprint.

"You know, I was actually nervous about coming here. I thought you were married, or engaged or something," I admitted, hoping that she would talk again. She flicked her head in my direction, gazing at me in surprise. And then she laughed, little bells tinkling in my ears. The kind of laugh that made you want to automatically join in.

"I should've told you or something. I can't believe I didn't tell you-after seeing you in a _bridal _store!" She laughed. I joined in, and when our laughing settled down, Lizzie glanced into my eyes.

"Really, I am sorry. But, if you thought I was getting married, why did you agree to this?" Well, there was the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask. I couldn't explain imprinting-not yet anyways.

So, what was I supposed to do?


End file.
